Spider-Man (Armored)
| voice = Christopher Daniel Barnes | other = Spider-Man Spider-Carnage Scarlet Spider Mechanical Arms Alternate Universe Six Arms Alternate Universe Actor Alternate Universe }} The armored Spider-Man is an alternate reality version of Spider-Man. He is what would have happened if Spider-Man had stopped the Burglar from killing Uncle Ben. He is a playboy, multi-billionaire, and engaged to Gwen Stacy. He joined several other alternate universe versions of himself as part of the Spider-Men. Biography He is egotistical and hotheaded and never considers failure and claims that he never loses. He owns a science center, a large corporate building, and a multi-billion dollar company. In this reality, J. Jonah Jameson is his godfather. Uncle Ben and Aunt May are alive and well and live in a large mansion in Queens. He is one of the Spider-Men summoned by Madame Web to fight Spider-Carnage and save all reality. He has a laser built right into his armor and has a giant Spider-Robot. He was so arrogant that he fired a gas missile at the Hobgoblin without thinking about his mechanical armed teammate. He was immobilized during a fight with Green Goblin and was unable to battle further, due to his rash behavior. The leader Spider-Man went to his reality to fight Spider-Carnage. He was surprised to find out many things about his armored alter-ego, such as learning that the people of this dimension love him. Spider-Man defeats Spider-Carnage in this reality by bringing Spider-Man's uncle Ben to talk to Spider-Carnage. Powers and Abilities Much like the main universe Spider-Man, he has all the same powers and mutation including wall crawling and Spider-Sense. However he also has a suit of power armor similar to that of Iron Man. Spider-Man's suit enhances his endurance and allows him to shoot lasers. Personality This Spider-Man is arrogant, egotistical, and overconfident. He never considers that he could fail because he believes that he will never lose. He also likes to brag about his achievements. However, he does care about his Uncle and Aunt, as they live in a mansion in Queens, showing that despite his ego, he still cares about others. Relationships Background Like all of the Spider-Men, this Spider-Man was voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. This version's personality, armor, and social status make him similar to Iron Man. This costume comes from [http://marvel.wikia.com/Web_of_Spider-Man_Vol_1_100 Web of Spider-Man #100]. The armor severely impaired Spider-Man's natural agility, though it makes him highly resistant to high caliber bullets. Peter built the suit in ESU's labs but it was soon destroyed by acid. This Spider-Man's fiance, Gwen Stacy, is considered the 616 universe's Spider-Man's greatest love. However, she was killed by Green Goblin, in a story that was adapted into 's . Gwen was not included into the series as the producers felt they could not include a character destined to die. Having her in an alternate universe was the only way to include her. The Spider-Bot was inspired by the Toei ''Spider-Man'' series. The robot, called the Leopardon, was used to fight giant villains. In the ''House of M'' storyline, written in 2005, the entire Marvel universe is transported to an alternate universe where their dreams and desires become real. Spider-Man's new reality resembles this version as Uncle Ben is alive, Peter is married to Gwen, he is rich, the world knows his real identity, and is well liked by society. In the game ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'', this armor was an alternate costume for Dan Gilvezan's Spider-Man 2099 who worked alongside fellow Spider-Man voice actors Barnes, Neil Patrick Harris, and Josh Keaton. External links *Marvel *wikipedia *Peter Parker (Earth-31198) at Marvel Database *Peter Parker (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Spider-Man (Armored) Universe Category:Spider-Men